


The Waitress at Miss. Moxxi's

by AngelicMissPretty



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Moxxi's Bar Waitress!Rhys, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, PWP, Stigmatophilia, Tongue Piercings, Vault Hunter!Jack, absolute sin, request from kinioludek HUSBANDO ❤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicMissPretty/pseuds/AngelicMissPretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss. Moxxi's Motel: a humble establishment where wandering Vault Hunters can gamble, get drunk, and spend the night with one of many scantily clad waitresses. Handsome Jack, Vault Hunter extraordinaire, is a frequent visitor. </p><p>Tonight, Jack's set his sights on a long-legged little brunette. Two rather large tips, a wink, and some sweet-talking later, Jack had – what was his name, Rhys? – straddled over him as he sat on the edge of one of Moxxi’s guest beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waitress at Miss. Moxxi's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinioludek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinioludek/gifts).



> hi guys! ❤ guess who should be working on Service With a Smile but chose to write kinioludek's *VERY SINFUL* request! YOU GUESSED RIGHT! it's me. ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ ...sorry.
> 
> also, vault hunter Jack, because why not? (´°ω°`)

Miss. Moxxi’s Motel, a humble establishment to the west of Overlook, was the favourite choice for many vault hunters as an in-between place to stay the night. For Handsome Jack, this choice was no exception; there was booze, gambling, and more sexy little waitresses than Jack could ever want. On nights where there weren’t many missions to be had – or at least, no missions with any good loot at the end of them – Jack would take the Fast Travel to Moxxi’s and find himself one of the aforementioned waitresses to spend the night with.

The long-legged brunette who served Jack his beer, clad in a Moxxi-esque halter top, lace-up boots and jagged, studded shorts, seemed like a good candidate for tonight. His body was _perfect_ , and his metallic red cybernetic arm sparked excitement in Jack, who’d always had a fixation in tech. After Jack laid eyes on splashes of ink peeking out from underneath the waitresses’ uniform, Jack knew he had to have him. Two rather large tips, a wink, and some sweet-talking later, Jack had – what was his name, Rhys? – straddled over him as he sat on the edge of one of Moxxi’s guest beds.

Jack never really liked the rooms at the motel; the bed was too small and creaky to do anything _really_ adventurous in, and the walls were stained with substances Jack really didn’t want to guess the origin of, but nevertheless, Jack enjoyed the privacy of a locked door, four walls, and one cute piece of ass in front of him.

Normally, all Jack would get was a quickie with Nisha in the back of her bandit car, or a select _favour_ from Tim if Jack had saved him from a tricky situation. Sure, a lot of people would’ve turned their nose up at screwing one of Moxxi’s waitresses in the sleaziest place on Pandora, but Jack certainly didn’t.

Rhys – that _was_ his name, wasn’t it? – made a gorgeous sound as Jack sucked a dark bruise against his jawline, and returned the favour by grinding his pelvis against Jack’s half-hard cock. Jack moved onto another section of flesh – a little lower onto the brunette boy’s neck, and the rewarding sounds kept coming, falling past his lips in beautiful whines and moans.

“Shirt… can you take your shirt off? Please? I wanna touch your muscles, sir…”

Jack quirked his eyebrows as the slighter man clawed with his painted nails at the shirt on his back, and Jack idly laughed at himself; the little dipshit had been calling him _sir_ even after Jack had made it abundantly clear that he wanted much more from him than a glass of beer.

“I will if you do, cupcake.” He smirked in response, removing his hands from the waitresses’ waist to peel off his vault-hunting gear, pulling his vest over his head and throwing it carelessly on the ground. He shot Rhys – seriously, was his name Rhys? – another wink, and the boy was basically drooling, tracing across the well-toned, tanned muscles and the untrimmed hair on Jack’s body.

“Ahem.” Jack coughed, and the brunette seemed to jolt back to life in an instant, unclipping the _Miss. Moxxi’s Motel Staff_ badge from his chest before reaching for the hem of his revealing, black, cropped halter top.

Rhys’ tattoos were elegant swirls of cyan blue, flowered patterns like tribal markings splashing across his shoulders and chest. Jack traced the lines of them fondly – they idly reminded him of another vault hunter’s tattoos – but, to Jack’s understanding, she’d been born with hers.

The two sat there, silent save for the small pants escaping from Rhys’ plump, bitten lips, as they admired each other’s bodies, and Jack swirled his fingers across the waitresses’ skin as if it were a canvas, until he reached his perky, pink nipples.

Jack almost had to double-take at the sight laid out before him.

“Nice piercings.” The vault hunter breathed out, using both his hands to play with each of the brunette’s pectorals, playing with the dark blue, metallic rings attached to his nipples, gently rolling them around with his forefinger and thumb.

Jack felt the waitresses’ thighs quiver as he leaned into the touch momentarily, clearly trying not to lose himself too quickly. “You like?” He asked Jack, an underlying bite of flirtatiousness that Jack had recognised from earlier at the bar.

“Oh, yeah.” Jack sighed, enjoying the playful route the lithe brunette was taking with this, as he ghosted his hand away from Rhys’ right nipple, opting instead to feel at the smooth joint between Rhys’ cybernetics and his flesh. “I’ve got a thing for metal on skin.”

Jack pushed his hips up against Rhys’ lower body again to prove his point and show the young waitress just how hard he was, which seemed to spur on Rhys even more.

“Suck on one.” The brunette offered, and Jack complied without any sarcastic comments – he was eager to get his lips around that sexy little juncture of skin, bringing his head down to roll his tongue flatly against Rhys’ nipple ring. The young waitress gasped for air, loving the way the cool metal of his piercing felt pushed against Jack’s hot mouth.

“Vault hunter! Use your teeth, you can- you can bite on it, and it’ll feel really good-” The slighter man begged, trying to string a sentence together despite the ecstasy he felt, and Jack complied again. He tugged on the piercing harshly with his teeth, and Rhys arched his back on reflex, revelling in the sharp, blissful pain.

Rhys tried and failed to hold back another scream of pleasure, rocking back and forth against the hardness of Jack’s crotch as the hot wetness of Jack’s mouth assaulted his chest. The brunette reddened as he placed his hand on the side of his neglected nipple, pushing the flesh forward to put on a show as best he could. “You’re not going to ignore the other one, are you?”

Jack groaned in response, slowly taking his lips away to revel in the mess he’d made of the right side of Rhys’ chest before deciding that Rhys was right – he’d make a much prettier picture if both sides were pretty, pink and raw. Without wasting any time, Jack moved his head so he could roll his tongue over the other ring, scraping his teeth against the brunette’s nipple before going to suck on it.

The sensation Rhys felt was heavenly and overwhelming, enough for him to need to claw the older man’s back again with his flesh hand, just so he had something to keep him anchored to the ground. With his cybernetic hand, Rhys pushed against his clothed erection, adoring the pressure that the heavy metal made on his dick, making him rock back and forwards even more.

Jack stroked Rhys’ back protectively and groaned against his piercing when he started to get vocal – whining and whimpering every time he thrusted forwards against his cybernetic palm. Tentatively, Jack stopped sucking and opened his eyes to look upwards. Rhys’ expression – a drooling, flushed, wrecked mess of half-lidded eyes and a quivering bottom lip – gave Jack all the indication he needed to know that Rhys was close to finishing.

“Go ahead, babe.” Jack offered as encouragement, shushing the boy on top of him and holding him close, using his free hand to trail over his thighs almost lovingly. “Come on, you can cum for me, can’t you?”

Rhys gasped for air again as he came against the pressure of his cybernetic hand and into his pants, thrusting weakly against Jack as he eased down from his high. The waitress moaned, shifting himself into Jack’s bare chest, nuzzling into it appreciatively, steadying his breathing.

The vault hunter waited for Rhys to calm down and look up at him again, both men smirking at each other in satisfied delight. Wordlessly, Jack wiggled his hips against Rhys’ pelvis again, and the brunette laughed – Jack was rock hard, the huge tent in his combat trousers still not dealt with.

“Want me to suck you?” Rhys asks, before sticking his tongue out, dragging his front teeth very slowly against the appendage, pushing them over the metallic, silver bead in his mouth.

It didn’t take Jack very long to answer the waitresses’ question.

“Fuck yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my sinful trash please remember that all kudos, comments, bookmarks, and even the fact that you got this far means the world to me. Thank you! ᕕ༼✿•̀ u •́༽ᕗ
> 
> wanna drop me a request or just say hi? I'm http://supermagically.tumblr.com/ on tumblr yo ❤
> 
> (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ see ya next fic!
> 
> (@ husbando I hope u r happy u turned me into a sinner)


End file.
